Frosty Beginnings
by prime -lover 13
Summary: The guardians are going into Jack's memories to see why Jack needs them. Contains Jack x oc
1. Chapter 1

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Bunny hopped from his hole and looked around. The other guardians were already there. Jack was on the crook of his staff talking to Sandy, who was drinking a shot of Eggnog and was trying to keep in away from the elf, Dingle? Dangle? Something like that. Tooth was flitting around with her miniature fairies, talking away. North was waiting patiently looking up at the moon.

North saw him and grinned. "Bunny! Is good to see you, no?" He hopped out of the hole and sighed, "Wha' do ya want, ya bloody Russian."

"Manny." Jack piped up. The moon shone down just then and North gave a wide smile, "Manny, my friend! Has been long. Yes? Yes."

**"It has been long, my old friends. It seems you do not know a lot about the young Jack."** The guardians looked at each other confused as he continued. **"You will go into his memories. Do not judge, my friends."** With that a blue light went through the air and Bunny had to shut his eyes because it was too bright.

They were in a blue room with no doors. A large 75' TV stood in front of them. Jack, Tooth and North were on a midnight blue couch, Sandy was in a recliner and he himself was in a comfortable love seat. Jack looked peeved.

"He can't do that! It's my memories!"

"Relax ya bloody show pony. There's nothin' bad in there, right?"

"No." He grumbled, "But still."

"SHUSH!" North said excited. "Is on, my friends." Sure enough the TV was on. Bunny leaned back ready to enjoy the show.

There was a man in his late 20's with a man in his 50's. The younger man had curly dark hair, green eyes and tan skin. The older man had grey hair with a few black hairs, light blue eyes and pale skin. The younger man looked worried as screams came out of the dark brown small house.

The older man put his large hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Michael, calm yourself. Every woman goes through this pain. Sarah went through this with you."

'Michael' sighed and winced as a bloodcurdling scream came out, "I know, Pa, but I am supposed to protect Katherine and I feel like this is my fault."

Pa smirked, "It kind of is, my boy." Michael gave him a really look and the Pa sighed, "You and Katherine will love him."

It was Michael's turn to smirk, "Who says it's going to be a boy, Pa? It might be my little Pippa Elizabeth Frost."

"Or it could be your little Jackson Overland Frost."

Michael sighed, "True, Pa, true." Someone cleared their throat and the men turned their attention to a grey haired woman with a light brown deerskin, ankle length dress on.

"Ma, is she OK?" Michael asked hurriedly. Ma smiled sweetly, "Yes honey, she is perfectly fine." Michael sighed in relief as Ma added, "Your son is too." Pa gave a wide grin, "I knew it would be a boy!"

Michael gave a quick look to the door and Ma smiled, "Yes you can go in."

"Thanks, Ma." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sprinted in. A woman with light brown hair and deep blue eyes sitting on the bed looking exhausted and holding a small bundle wrapped in a white and blue clothe.

"Katherine." He sighed in relief. Katherine smiled tiredly, "Hello Michael, come meet your little boy." He walked up and saw a little face peeking out of it. He was pale and had tuffs of dark brown hair and big brown eyes that, were ironically, full of wonder.

"My little Jack." Michael said his voice filled with pride. Baby Jack crinkled his nose and grabbed his father's finger. He babbled in his little baby language and Michael laughed.

"I can see it now! I'll take him hunting and we can herd sheep… and… and…"

"Hold it!" Katherine said, "He's going to help me in my garden and cook and bake with me too." She informed him. "Yeah! Would you like that, my little Jack?"

Jack gurgled and gave his father's finger a squeeze. "He's quite a strongman!" Michael said grinning at the boy.

"Hello Sarah." Katherine said looking behind him. He saw his parents walk next to him and his mother smiled, "He's just as beautiful as you were Michael."

"Except he's not as fussy as you were." Pa said good-naturedly. Ma slapped his arm lightly but chuckled. "Now boys let's leave Jack and Katherine to sleep. They earned it."

Michael looked reluctantly at her but Katherine waved him away. "We'll be fine." She assured him as Jack cooed happily.

As they were walking away, the image disappeared into blackness.

"Aw!" Tooth cooed, "You were such a cute baby!" She squealed. Bunny snickered.

Jack slumped down in embarrassment. "Was not." He grumbled.

"Was too!" She said.

"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"

"Enough!" A deep voice bellowed. Everyone jerked to Sandy who was looking really shocked. "What?"

**"My friends, I have allowed out kind Sandman to speak as you see. Also so no one kills each other…" **All of their weapons disappeared in thin air and they balked. "Now, mate, if ya don' give me ma boomerangs, I'll… I'll!"

**"That is enough, Elroy!" **Bunny's eye twitched as Jack snorted, "Elroy! That's what the E stands for? That's hilarious."

"Shut it, Frostbite." He grumbled. Manny sighed and said, **"I am sorry Jack. I truly am. It wasn't really my idea. It was my wife, Terrae's, idea. She's a big fan of your snowfalls."**

"Terrae?" Jack questioned.

"Sh's Mother Nature, Frostbite."

"Oh." He said still sounding confused.

**"Now that that's been cleared up, Jack you were a rather adorable idea." **Jack grumbled about not being cut as the screen started to form an image.

**Read and Review! - Kate **


	2. Chapter 2

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

The screen turned to the woods where a six year old memory Jack was hanging upside down from an oak and a girl about five stood giggling at him. She was a couple inches shorter and had pale blond hair in a braid, big green eyes that sparkled happily at him and tan skin that showed she played a lot. She wore a deerskin dress that went to her knees, deerskin tights, ragged brown boots, and a deerskin shawl over her shoulders.

"Jack, you're gonna get hurt and then your momma won't let me have venison!" The girl said with a grin. Memory Jack flashed a toothy grin at her and replied, "Come on, Charlotte, have some fun! I don't need venison. Well… it's momma's… so I do need her venison."

"Exactly!" Charlotte said throwing her hands in the air. Jack shrugged before jumping down and Charlotte squeaked as he landed directly in front of her.

"Come on! Race you!" He broke in a dead sprint and Charlotte ran after him yelling, "Come back here, you cheater!"

"Charlotte Malloy?" North questioned him. Jack shrugged, "Charlie was my best friend. We'd do everything together. We'd race, climb trees, ice skate… the list goes on and on."

"Ah. Is good child, no?" North said with a smile.

"Shush!" Sandy's new voice broke through. "Another memories coming."

Sure enough another memory was coming.

The screen blurred to Memory Jack, and Memory Michael. They were walking on a pathway and Jack looked about seven. Jack looked up at his father, "Dad, the Easter bunny's real, right?"

Michael looked down shocked and the guardians were worried for a second that he would say no before he gave a wide grin and replied, "Of course he is, son! Same as the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and even the Boogieman!"

Jack scrunched up his eyebrows and said, "Who's the boogieman?" Michael sighed, "How about I tell you his story?" Jack jerked his head up and down as Michael said, "A long time ago there lived a man named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He was a hero in the Golden Army as he had led his army into battle capturing the fearlings.

"He offered to keep watch on the fearling and he kept sane by keeping a locket with his daughter's picture. His daughter was Terrae, later to become Mother Nature. One day, the prisoners sensed his weakness and copied her voice making him think she was locked inside with the creatures. Kozmotis desperately unlocked the door trying to get his baby out.

"When he opened it, a thousand fearlings disappeared into him, making him into Pitch Black. Pitch went across millions of Galaxies and left misery and _fear_ into every heart and soul he found. He hungered for innocent children's dreams and turned them into nightmares. Heck, he turned them into fearling. He sought for the Lunanoff Prince, who had never had a nightmare. He would turn this infant into the Prince of Nightmares.

"The Lunanoff's fled, but Pitch followed. He was stopped by the Prince's guardian, Nightlight and he, and the Prince's parents, were killed in a large explosion."

Jack was silent, "It wasn't his fault." Michael turned to him in shock, "What?" Jack looked up at him, "Kozmotis thought he was saving his daughter, right? He thought he was doing the right thing." Michael smiled, "You are a very smart boy." Jack grinned, "I know!"

**Read and Review! - Kate **


	3. Chapter 3

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

**Chapter 3: Jack is still seven. **

Charlotte's POV

I giggled I made it to Jack's house. It was Easter and I had put on my best Easter dress and pulled my hair into what Mrs. Amiel called a "French braid". I knocked on the door not expecting the hug Mr. Frost pulled me into.

The Irish man grinned as his Irish accent came through, "Lass! You've 'elped real good, you've have."

She was confused and her father questioned, "What do you mean, Michael?"

"Ah'll tell ya in da kitchen, Matthew. Jack's in 'is 'room, lass." Charlotte nodded happily, "Thank you, Mr. Frost."

Matthew's POV

I looked at my friend curiously. "Come in!" He said joyfully. I chuckled as we made it to the kitchen and sat down in the oak chairs. "What has got you in a twizzle my friend?" Michael gave a wide grin, "Ma son has fallen in love wit' Charlotte!" He yelled softly.

I gaped. "What?"

Michael nodded excitedly. "Oi, fortune has been bestowed on me. Charlotte is so sweet."

I nodded. "Our families joined in union would be wonderful!"

"Yes! We would be related!"

"Yes!"

"OI!"  
"YA!"

Third Person POV

The men didn't notice the two kids in the doorway. Charlotte giggled as they stepped away. "Ya like me, huh?"

Jack gave a stutter, "W..what? No! Yer my best friend, th…that's weird!" The guardians burst out laughing and Jack scowled, "Kick a man when he's down, will ya."

"Man?" Bunny laughed, "Mate, yer just a kid." Jack's head snapped to him and growling he replied, "Just keep watching, Elroy."

The guardians looked bewildered.

"Sure, Jacky, sure." Charlotte replied with a sly smile. "What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna catch the Easter Bunny."

Jack balked, "What?! Ya can't catch the Easter Bunny, ya crazy bloke." Charlotte gave an adorable pout and they could see Jack practically melt.

"Please help me, Jacky?" She widened her eyes til they were as big as saucers and made her bottom lip tremble and they saw Jack mentally fighting. After a moment he gave up. "Ceart go leor! **(Fine!)** I'll do it, crazy woman."

They walked out the door, baskets in hand, with Jack mumbling things like _"Catching the Easter Bunny, HAH!" _and _"Easter Bunny's too smart to be caught_."

Bunny smirked, "Thank ye, Jacky." Jack rolled his eyes, "Just wait, Kanga. The best parts coming up." The guardians looked at each other confused until they heard a big _oomph_.

Jack was standing against a tree staring at her in amusement while Charlotte tackled a younger Bunny.

"OI! What do ya thin' yer doin', Sheila?" Bunny questioned as he managed to get the girl off of him. "Jonathan said ya weren't real, but I CAUGHT YOU!"

Memory Jack seemed to widen his eyes at that. "Jonathon?" He asked in disbelief, "Of course the Easter Bunny's real! When I get me hands on dat bloke…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate. No need fer threatening peopl'. Li'll, who is dis Jonathan Burgess?" Charlotte nodded and Bunny continued, "Jonathan jus' don't know what 'e's waiting for. Besides we don' want any Irishman attackin' 'im, do we? Huh, Jackson? I seen ya fight, yer good."

Memory Jack seemed shocked and he grinned, "Thank ye, Mr. Bunny."

"Yah. North though' so too. Tooth too. Pretty sure Sandy has all yer lost and wins on 'is bulletin board at da Sand Castle."

0o0o0o

Jack gave Sandy a curious look, "Do you?" Sandy smiled sheepishly, "Maybe." He answered.

0o0o0o

"COOL!" Charlotte yelled. "So are ya two a couple er something…"

"NO!" Jack yelled furiously. Bunny laughed at him and replied, "Oi mate, don't get er panties in a bunch, ah didn't mean anything. I was jest joshing. I best go me googies won't hide themselves."

With that he tapped his foot and disappeared down a hole. Memory Jack looked at Charlotte, "The Easter Bunny's awesome." He deadpanned. Charlotte nodded happily as the screen disappeared.

"Ah'm awesome, ain't ah, mate?" Bunny said with a smirk. Jack grinned, "Don't get er panties in a bunch, ah didn't mean anything. I was jest joshing." His accent was perfect. They all balked as the screen started to fade.


	4. Christmas with Pitch and Bullies

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Chapter Four

The screen turned into Memory Jack that was about 9. He and Charlotte were walking along a forest. Charlotte giggled. "Haha. That's funny Jackie."

"I'm not kidding Char. I'm gonna marry you when we're older. And we're gonna have lots and lots of kids!"

0o0o0

"Jesus Frostbite. Scare da girl." Jack rolled his eyes.

0o0o0

"Alright Jackie! But I want a girl."

"Got it Charlie!" Jack said with a grin to the little girl. He suddenly got serious. "We gotta get married first." Charlotte giggled. "Yeah. Four more years!"

0o0o0

"Hold it! Ya would onl' be 14!" Bunny exclaimed. Jack rose an eyebrow, "So rabbit. Momma and Pa got married when they were 17."

"What? Vhy vould they do that?" North questioned curiously. Jack shrugged. 'It was the way back then."  
0o0o0

The scene changed to Christmas.

"HAHA!" North exclaimed, "IT IS CHRISTMAS!"

Jack chuckled under his breath as Jack, a baby, Michael and Katherine were as sitting under a beautifully decorated tree.

"It looks beautiful, Katherine." Michael said with a smile as he looked at his wife. Katherine smiled back. "Thank Jack. He decorated it."

"Yep! But Pippa helped!" Jack exclaimed looking intently at a brown wrapped present.

"He's gonna ask." Katherine muttered under her breath. Michael chuckled. "No he…"

"Can we open presents?"

"Ha!" Katherine said with a smirk. Michael frowned as Jack suddenly jumped up. "Do not. Move. A muscle." Jack said seriously as he quickly sped out of the room returning with three new wrapped presents. They all had brown wrapping but one had a pink bow, one had a blue bow and one had a purple bow.

"What's this son?" Michael asked curiously.

"I visited Santa and he helped me."

0o0o0

There were loud gasps and everyone excluding Jack turned to North in surprise and shock. "North!" Tooth screeched, "Why didn't you tell us?"

North just shrunk down.

0o0o0

"Alright son." Michael replied as they opened the presents. From Jack, Katherine got a carved wooden rose, Michael got a carved wooden wolf and Pippa got a carved wooden sun. From Santa Jack got a toy train, Michael got a new jacket, Katherine got a new dress and Pippa got a baby doll.

"Hey Pa, can I go to see Charlotte?"

"Sure son. Be careful." Jack gave a grin as he walked out the door. "I will!"

Jack raced through the woods intent on seeing Charlie when he tripped on a log. He gave a grunt and pushed himself up just in time to see a man with coal black hair and golden eyes.

"Hello Jackson." He said with a curling smile. Jack gave an annoyed look, "Seriously Pitch?" He asked annoyed, "I'm gonna go see Charlie." Pitch chuckled and helped Jack up. "Alright Jackson. How was the buffoon?"

0o0o0

"Vhat did he call me?" North demanded as everyone looked at Jack. "Naw mate, Ah'm more concerned why Frostbite's talkin' ta Pitch like he's 'is best friend."

Jack ignored them. Jack cursed under his breath remembering this memory.

0o0o0

"How is your girlfriend?" Pitch asked in a teasing voice.

"Charlie's fine." Pitch smirked at his answer, "Oh? But I thought you and Isabella were dating."

Jack gave a horrified look, "How dare you!?" Jack yelled as Pitch disappeared into the shadows leaving Jack to mutter angry words.

He made it to the village with a cheery smile and his smile dropped when he saw the village bully, Jonathan Burgess, and his followers Max Berlet and Louis Burge. They were surrounding Charlotte and teasing her. She was slumped and tears were running down her face.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to Jonathan. "Hey Jonathan…" He said to Jonathan's back. Jonathan turned around just to see a fist in his face.

"AHHHHH! THAT'S IT FROST! YOU'RE DEAD!" Jonathan yelled angrily. "I'm dead?!" Jack asked angrily. He was _really _mad. "You're beating up a _girl_. How low will you sink? Your father is one of the nicest man in town; how in the world you're his son I do not know, but stay away from Charlotte. Understand?"

Over his speech Jonathan looked more and more scared. "O-or what, F-frost?!" Memory Jack and Real Jack narrowed their eyes, "How 'bout I break yer nose?"

Jonathan froze before scrambling up and running off with his friends. Jack quickly made it to Charlotte and helped her help, "You OK Charlie?" She sniffled and nodded, "Yeah Jack. I'm fine." The screen faded.

0o0o0

Jack clenched his jaw. After that Charlotte wasn't the same. He glared at the TV and turned his attention to the Guardians who were staring at him concernedly.

"Cute girlfriend, mate." Bunny said with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes, "How 'bout wife?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?!" They all yelled.

**Ohhhhh! Cliffy! Sorry bout not upsating for FOREVER but I was busy being lazy. Yeah. I went there. Mmmm-hmmm. **


	5. Chapter 5

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Chapter Five: Jack's 13

"Whater' a talkin' 'bout?" Bunny demanded. How old was Jac anyway? 18?

"We got married when I was 15 and she was 14." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"How old are you, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth asked curiously. Jack smiled, "24."

"What?"

"Shut up!" Sandy yelled. They turned back to the screen to see it was showing color.

0o0o0

"Hey Charlie." Memory Jack said cheerfully. Charlotte said nothing, just stared at the ground as she walked through the forest.

"Char? Ya there?" Charlotte gave a sniffle and Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to him. "Char? What's wrong? Was it Jonathan again? I'll kill him! What he do to you?" Jack was pissed now.

"N-nothing, J-jack." Charlotte whimpered. "J-Jack, Aster's DEAD!" She finally wailed. Jack froze before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Char." He said sincerely.

"Why did he have to die!? Does God hate me?"

"Charlotte!" She winced. "You know God doesn't hate you!" He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the village.

When they got in the village there were whispers and "OHHHH"s. Jack and Charlotte ignored that before Jonathan stepped in front of them.

"Hey Frost, hey Doll." He winked at Charlotte and Jack stepped in front of her. "Move it, Burgess." Jonathan frowned, "I'm trying to talk…"

"I don't want to talk to you." Charlotte interrupted him, "You're a jerk!" Jonathan's eyes flashed, "Watch it, Doll." He said talking a step towards her. Jack growled, "Take one more step and I'll rip your head off."

0o0o0

The guardians looked in surprise at Jack. "Sweet Tooth he's just talking to her." Tooth scolded. Jack gave them all harsh looks, "Keep watching."

0o0o0

"Or what, Frost? You'll herd me?" He gave a loud laugh and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"How about I _hurt _you?"

"Love ta see you try."

"Really? Bring it on."

"You're on."

He took a step towards Jonathan but Charlotte held onto his elbow, "J-jack, can we just go?"

Jack sighed but nodded. They turned around and started to walk away when Jonathan called after, "Alright, Frost, have fun with your little bitch!" Jack froze. His face hardened and Charlotte's eyes began to fill with tears.

0o0o0

"Mate, what 'er a gonna do?" Bunny demanded. Jack smirked.

0o0o0

Jack turned around and punched him in the face. There was a crack and Jonathan fell to the ground.

"YOU BROKE ME NOSE, YOU DUMBASS!"

Then the screen faded.

**I know. Short. DON'T SUE ME! A little Jarlie fluff. Jarlie=Jack+Charlie.**


	6. Proposal and Pippa

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Chapter 6

"Jesus, mate, don't break his jaw!" Bunny exclaimed. Jack gave him a sharp look, "I wasn't about to let him insult Charlotte." He said as a new picture formed on the screen.

0o0o

A fourteen year old Jack grinned as he started to leave. He looked different. He now had messy dark brown, mischievous brown eyes and pale skin. "Seeing Charlotte, Jackson?" Michael's voice called.

"Cause Pa, why wouldn't I?" Jack asked as started to open the door. "I don't know. She is your girlfriend."

0o0o

"Girlfriend!?" Tooth squealed. "Tooth. I said she was my wife." Jack said calmly.

"I-I know, b-but… IT'S SO CUTE! YOUR FIRST GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed.

0o0o

The scene changed to Jack and Charlotte. Charlotte had changed too. She now had waist long pale blond hair in a braid, light green eyes and tan skin. Jack and she were holding hands as they walked through the town.

"Wonder what Pippa learned today." Charlotte mused. Jack gave her an amused smile. "School stuff."

"I know that, Frost." She said rolling her eyes.

"Then don't ask." He replied teasingly. She gave a huff as they made it to a wooden building. It had a sign that said school on it. A boy with red hair and blue eyes walked up to them, "Hi, Mr. Jack, hi, Ms. Charlotte."

"Hey, Sammy." Jack said.

"Pippa's in trouble." He said motioning to the building before running off.

They mouthed trouble to each other before quickly entering the building. A woman with golden blond hair and light blue eyes was beating a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Jack quickly raced over to them and yanked the woman off of the little girl. "Ms. Linder! Stop!"

The woman turned to them, "Jackson, Pippa disrupted the class. I will not tolerate that behavior."

"So you beat her!?" Charlotte snapped as Pippa buried her face into Charlotte's dress bottom.

"She needs to learn respect." The woman said calmly.

"You need to learn compassion." Jack said coldly.

"If I ever catch you doing that to my friend…" Charlotte warned. "…you'll have Sheriff Rivers on your back."

0o0o

The image faded. "Who's Sheriff Rivers?" North asked curiously.

"Charlotte's father and the sheriff of the town." Jack replied as another picture formed on the screen.

0o0o

This time it wasn't Jack. It was Charlotte. Her hair was all done with a rose entwined in it, she had a beautiful silver and blue dress on and her lips were now bright red. A woman with light blond hair and brown eyes sniffled. "My baby. All grown up." Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Mama, I'm only fourteen."

"You're still an old lady." A man from across the room said.

"Daddy.." She moaned. The man ignored her. "Jack is a good man."

"Daddy please." She begged. "No." He said firmly. "E-even if it means you to marry, he is a good man and I would stretch my blessing all the way to England."

"Daddy!" Charlotte sounded desperate as there was a knock on the door. Matthew just walked to the door with a grin. "JACK! Hello, my boy!" He boomed. Charlotte gave a small moan as her mother directed her to the door.

"Ah! Here she is!" Matthew said with a grin.

"Matthew, stop embarrassing the girl." The woman warned.

"Relax, Marie." He said with a wide grin. Marie rolled her eyes. "Be careful." She said to them. Jack wrapped an arm around Charlotte and flashed the two adults a flashing white smile, "Charlotte won't have any harm come to her," He promised, "I swear on my father's name."

"Alight, son." Matthew said with a chuckle as the teens left. A wagon with two golden brown horses with white manes stood waiting for them.

"Your chariot, milady." Jack said with a smirk as Charlotte got up carefully. Jack got in the other side and snapped the reins.

Charlotte leaned against him cuddling up as the landscape changed to a grassy area. "Hey, Charlie, I gotta ask you something."

"What Jack?"

"I love you…"

"That doesn't sound like a question." She replied as Jack dug through his pocket for something.

0o0o

Jack's grin widened. "What'er ya doin'?" Bunny questioned at his grin. Jack did the mature thing and ignored him.

0o0o

Jack gave her a really look and said, "…I love you and…" The wagon stopped and Jack turned to her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jackson Overland Frost?" He pulled out a choker necklace. It was on a silver cloth with a green stone that had an egg carving on it.

"Oh my word…" Charlotte whispered unshed tears in her eyes.

"Erm…Char… I-uh need an answer." Jack said sheepishly.

"What? Oh. Yes! Yes, Jack, YES!" She squealed. She turned around and Jack put it on her then hugged her back. "I'm just glad you didn't say no." Jack muttered.

0o0o

"Oh…"Tooth started.

"My…" North continued.

"God." Bunny ended. "Yer married, mate?!" Jack turned somber quickly, "Was, Bunny. I was married." No answer as a silver door appeared.

**"My friends…I think you should eat dinner with me and my wife then sleep." **Manny's clear voice came. They all got out to a dark green room and saw two people sitting at a long dark cherry wood table. "Hello." The woman said with a sweet smile. She had long dark brown hair in a bun, silver green eyes that seemed to change to blue, hazel and amber and tan skin. She had on a pair of blue pajama pants, a white tank top and blue fuzzy Stitch slippers.

The man was tall and lean. He had white-blond hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. He had a blue and white tux on.

"Hello Guardians." He said with a smile. "I am Manny Moon and this is Terrae Nature. Welcome to our castle."


	7. Chapter 7

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Chapter 7

Jack's POV

After eating supper and getting a good night's rest we were back. The screen changed.

0o0o

Jack stood next to Father David for the wedding. "A wagon ride, huh?" Father David asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Father." Jack said with a smile.

"Good to know." Father David replied.

Next to him was a guy with dirty blond hair, green eyes and pale skin. He smirked at Jack. "Take care of my cousin or I'll put you in the dirt." He said gruffly.

"Got it, Mitch." Jack replied. Mitch smiled as music started playing. A little girl with dark brown hair in a bun wearing a light blue dress walked down the aisle throwing daisy petals. Next came a blond 13 year old with her hair in a braid to her waist wearing a light green dress. Mitch straightened up with a grin.

0o0o

"He looks happy to see her." Sandy commented.

Jack smirked. "Mitch and Abigail had an arranged marriage even though she was thirteen and he was nineteen." They gave him shocked looks.

0o0o

Lastly came Charlotte. Her hair was in a braid and pulled into a side bun. There were flowers entwined in it. She wore a white dress to her ankles. It had a light blue sash around her waist with a blue rose on the side of it. Long sleeves Asian style ordained her arms and the engagement necklace was around her neck.

She looked beautiful altogether.

Jack's eyes lit up at her, an adoring look in them.

She was arm in arm with her father. They walked up and Charlotte tilted her head with a smile up at Jack.

"Who gives this girl away?" Father David asked.

Matthew smiled. "Her mother and I do."

Jack took her hand and guided her up the stairs.

0o0o The whole thing later…..0o0o

"You may now kiss the bride!" Jack pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss and there were cheers.

They broke off and Jack smiled. "I love Mrs. Overland-Frost."

"And I love you Mr. Overland-Frost."

0o0o

The picture disappeared and Tooth was in happy tears. "Oh…my…god…SO MANY FEELS!" Tooth sobbed.

"Kinda cheesy." North muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes.

0o0o

The screen changed to a nervous looking Charlotte. "How am going to tell him?" She mumbled. "Char!?"

"In here, sweetie!" Charlotte called back. She tapped her fingers against the wooden table as Jack came in.

"Hey, Char." He said as he kissed her. "What's wrong? Nothing serious, right?" Jack asked starting to wring his hands.

Charlotte stood up and started to stir the soup. "No, of course not. Unless you count a baby as serious, though."

Silence.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Jack yelled excitedly. Charlotte turned around just in time to see Jack grab her by the waist and spin her around. Charlotte let out a giggle as he set her down and kissed her.

0o0o

"You're a father?" Sandy asked Jack. Jack beamed. "Yup!"

"Ooh, another memory!" Tooth giggled.

0o0o

Jack and Charlotte were in bed sleeping when there was a crash. Charlotte jerked up but Jack stayed asleep.

"Jack. J-Jack!" She shook him.

"What? Huh?" Jack mumbled sitting up.

"I heard something?"

"What?" He looked at his scared wife and swung his legs around. He grabbed a stuffed raccoon…

0o0o

"There might be a robber…" Bunny drawled out, "…and you grab a stuffed raccoon."

Jack gave a defensive look, "Don't be mean to Spike."

"Spike? Really?" Bunny said with a laugh.

0o0o

"Be careful." Charlotte whispered as Jack walked out to see the Guardians.

North spun around, "VA! Jackson! Is nice to meet you!"

"What the…" Jack murmured.

Memory Tooth widened her eyes as she zoomed up to Jack and stuck her fingers in his mouth. "Ooh! It is true! You're tooth _do _sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." North demanded.

She backed up. "Oh. Sorry. You have beautiful teeth."

"Jack?" Charlotte called as she came out wearing a robe with her hand around her stomach. She saw Bunny and gasped. "I remember you!" She exclaimed.

Bunny smirked. "We wante' ta come and congradula'e, ya two." Sandy gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Charlotte said beaming.

"You're glowing, sweetie." Tooth said happily.

"Thank you." Charlotte beamed as everyone began to chat.

0o0o

"Ve met you?" North said in confusion.

"Apparently." Jack replied as he stared at the fading image of his lost love.


	8. Kids!

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Chapter 8

Memory Jack was standing in front of a small building. His father stood aside him. Michael now a goatee and Jack had a growing mustache.

0o0o

"Ye had a mustac'e?" Bunny asked as he started cracking up. Jack smiled fondly, "Yeah."

0o0o

A bloodcurdling scream came out of the building and Jack grimaced. "I should be in there." He growled. Michael shook his head fondly at his son. "No. That's not a good idea, son." Jack scowled. He started pacing as another scream came out. "It's one baby!" Jack moaned. Michael smirked. "What?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"WHAT!?" Jack heard his wife scream lously before there was a loud moan in pain.

"You'll see." Michael cackled.

0o0o

"Damn father." Jack muttered.

"What?" Sandy asked voicing everyone's question. Jack ignored them.

0o0o

"You may enter." Katherine said from the doorway with a smile. "You're children are ready to see you." Jack rushed in the building and Michael chuckled. "Ten pence he'll notice in five minutes."

"No. One second."

"Triplets?!" Jack's confused voice came and Michael grudgingly handed over ten pence.

0o0o

There were 2 boys and a girl. Jack was holding the girl and his parents were holding the boys. Pippa giggled at the little girl. "What are you gonna name them?" Katherine asked.

Jack and Charlotte shared a smile. "Mom, you're holding Aster James Overland-Frost. Dad, you're holding Michael Louis Overland-Frost and this is Rosalina Lydia Overland-Frost."

"Adorable."

0o0o

"You named your son after me?" Bunny asked in shock. Jack smiled. "Yep. He was a little con man." Jack added with a chuckle. Tooth frowned. Jack seemed like he really missed his old family. But he has us! Tooth thought, Right?

0o0o

"I don't do babies!" Jack yelled at Charlotte as her face got red.

"WELL LEARN THEN!" She screamed at him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Charlotte growled.

"I'll be hanging with the boys!" Jack snapped. He grabbed his coat off the rack and stomped out the door. The door slammed shut and Charlotte just stared at it in pure shock. Rose let out a loud gurgle as she and Aster were playing. Michael grabbed her cheek, a serious look on his three month face.

"Jack." Charlotte whimpered. The door opened moments later to show Jack. "Who am I kidding?" He said throwing his hands up. "I can't live with my favorite girl!"

She set Michael down as Jack brought her into a embrace. "I'm pregnant." Charlotte whispered. Jack broke away from the hug in shock before grinning wildly. "Here that?" he asked his children. "You guys are gonna have a younger sibling!"

0o0o

"Jeez, mate... Didn't ya just 'ave three kids?" Jack nodded thinking about his children. His heart felt heavy. He left Charlotte with so many kids. Jonathan was always after her. What if he forced her to marry him!? It did happen though no one ever stopped it.

0o0o

"I love them." Jack declared looking at his twin girls. They were just born on December 24. Their now one year old triplets giggled at them. Aster was the only one who could talk. He was looking at the blond eyed, blue eyes girl. Where the blue eyes came from he would never know. "Mona!" Aster said with a sharp giggle.

"Mona?" Charlotte mused. "Monique Christine?" She offered. I nodded. The fairer skinned of the two smiled up at him. "How about Snow?" Jack offered. Charlotte smirked, "Snow White!"

"Alright, Monique Christine Overland-Frost and Snow White Overland-Frost."

0o0o

A/N Jack has five kids then. He is now 16 and Charlotte 15. Let's recap.

Aster James is one year old. He has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

Michael Louis is one too. he has brown hair, light brown eyes and lightly tan skin.

Rosalina Lydia is one. She has light brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin.

Monique Christine is a newborn. She will have blond hair and blue eyes.

Snow White (like my humor?) is a newborn. She will have blond hair and green eyes.

Also guys if you could give me good names for kids cause there will be at least 10 kids. Thanks. -Kate the Great


	9. Chapter 9

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Frosty Beginnings  
Chapter 9  
Jack frowned. He missed his little flower. They room suddenly got sadder. "Jack, sweet tooth...are you alright?" Tooth said worredly.

"Fine." Jack said waving her away.

0o0o  
Jack, Charlotte and their family walked into Jack's old home. "Jack!" Pippa yelled happily.

"Aun'ie Pip!" Aster said excitedly. Pippa hugged the little boy happily and the two boys and her ran off to play.

"Jackson!" Katherine said with a smile, "Visit more often! Now where's my precious Rose?" She took Rosalina from Jack and Michael took Snow. Charlotte gave Monique to Jack and went with Katherine to talk on the porch.

"Woman." Michael said with a chuckle as they sat at the table.

"Ach, she's beautiful." Michael said as Snow grabbed his nose with a high pitched giggle.

"Which one?" Jack joked. "I know, dad. I can wait till they're teenagers though. I don't really want to shoo boys away with my shotgun quite yet."

"I know. I fear for Pippa." Michael said seriously as he looked at his 7 year old.

"We just have to keep David away from her." Jack said with a smirk as Monique drifted off to sleep.

0o0o

"Aw..." Tooth cooed. "Jack!daddy is so cute!" Bunny snorted. Jack shook his head.

"Yer disgusting wit' yer googies, mate." Bunny said sounding disgusted.

0o0o

"P-pregnant?" Jack stuttered in shock. Charlotte nodded sheepishly as Rose giggled. "T-that's GREAT!" He said with a big grin and he hugged her tightly.

0o0o

"Jeez, what's the matter with teens these days?" Bunny muttered. Jack smirked. "Technically it was 300 years age..." He trailed off.

"Watch it, Frostbite."

0o0o

"Why you think momma look so big?" Rose asked her brothers curiously.

Aster glared at her. "Mummy is bea'ful."

Michael shrugged. "Sh's not fat like Mrs Umma."

"Mikey!" Aster cried. "Tha's not nice!"

"But she is!" Michael protested. Rose rolled her eyes at her immature brothers.

"Hello children." A scary voice said cruelly. Rose jumped as a grey skinned man appeared before them. She clutched Aster's arm in fright and whispered, "Boogey..."

"Ah, yes, Rosey is it? You have beautiful nightmares." "Boogey" said with a evil smile.

Michael jumped up angrily, "Don' talk to her! Or I'll beat you up!" Aster nodded angrily as he got up to and put Rose behind him. "Oh, little children...You think you can take me on? The boogeyman?!" Rose started to cry and Michael suddenly ran up to Loki and punched him in the gut.

0o0o

"Yeah Michael!" Jack yelled obviously proud.

0o0o

"How dare YOU!" Boogey boomed.

"How about you get the hell away from my kids?" A angry voice said.

"Jackson?" Pitch said in shock.

"Pitch!? What the hell?" Jack yelled as Rose latched onto his leg crying. Pitch glared at him before disappearing. Jack kneeled as Rose gripped him. "You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Sure, daddy."

0o0o

(Next Memory)

She's beautiful." Jack murmured. "Just like her mother." The now two year old triplets and one year old twins looked curiously at the new addition to their family. "What's gonnasa be her name, pa?" Aster asked as he stared at the pale, brown eyed girl with a little tuff of pale blond hair.

"Azalea." Jack stated. "Azalea Paige Overland Frost."

0o0o

"Ya were really a sex fiend, weren't ya, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Meh. Could've had a lot more." Jack mused.

0o0o

"I'm just a shepherd." Jack insisted as Matt smiled down at his son-in-law. "I know, but I trust you with this town. I will train you. You would be respected and I would like my family to still be Sheriff."

0o0o

"Da fuq?" North said in confusion.

0o0o

"Alright Mr. Rivers, I'll do it." Jack said hesitantly. Matt grinned, "CALL ME MATT, MY BOY!" He said cheerfully as he walked away.

"Jesus." Jack muttered, "He and North could be twins."

0o0o

Laughter echoed through the room. Bunny was currently was the floor with Sandy and Tooth was holding her sides while floating above the ground. North looked unamused. Jack smirked. Matt Rivers was an amazing father and friend. Jack couldn't help but miss him along with his kids and Charlie.


	10. Reunion andPitch?

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Regular talking

Thinking

**Manny**

Frosty Beginnings

Chapter 10

After everyone stopped laughing they climbed back onto their seats.

"Oh my word, Jack..." Tooth started to giggle but was shut off by a flash of pink light. Standing in front of them was the goddess of love, Charlotte St. Valentine themselves.

Now Ms. St. Valentine was a very sweet, kind spirit but loved love too much. She was quite pretty too. She had to be. She was the goddess of love and beauty. She had her usual blonde hair in a tight ponytail with her pink bangs swished to the side; it fell to the middle of her back in slight curls. The pink bangs contrasted against her tan skin and emerald green eyes. She wore a white see through shirt over a pink tank top, a pair of pink skinny jeans and white ballerina flats paired with pretty heart jewelry.

"Charlie?!" Jack shot out of his chair in pure shock.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh my word..." She murmured with a thin french accent. "Jack?" Jack shot forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jack!" The goddess of love squealed excitedly.

"Charlie!" Jack said as excited.

"Wait, wait, wait." Bunny said hopping up from his chair. He rose an eyebrow. "Yer sayin' she, the bloody love spirit..."

"Goddess!" Charlotte interrupted. "Get your facts straight, Kanga." She snapped venomously. Jack frowned. "What?"

"Easter of '89, wasn't it, St. Valentine?" Bunny said coldly.

"It was her crush!" Charlotte said twisting out of Jack's grip and glaring at the Pooka.

"SHE WAS 12!"

"GO TO HELL!

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"VOUS putain de salaud!" (a/n YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!)

"STOP SPEAKING IN THAT DAMN LANGUAGE!"

"IT'S THE FUCKING LANGUAGE OF LOVE!"

"LOVE IS STUPID!"

"LIKE YO MAMA'S FACE!" Jack snorted at that one.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"LIKE YO MAMA?!"

"DIE!" He went to throw one of his boomarangs but realized he didn't have them. "DAMMIT, MANNY!"

"LOSER!" Charlotte cackled.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"WHERE YO MAMA IS!"

"UGH!"

"UGH!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NEVA!"

Jack, Tooth, Sandy and North exchanged amused looks.

"Charlotte, will you settle down." A familair voice said and Pitch melted through the shadows. "Why am I here?"

"Yeah." Jack asked suspiciously. "Why is he here?"

"Guardians, Charlotte and Pitch Black are here to finish watching the rest of the memories. No bow 'n arrows and no magical sand for either of them." Charlotte scowled along with Pitch.

"Damn talking moon." She muttered under her breath. Jack frowned before he pulled her into his lap on the couch muttering an I love you in her ear.

"BACK TO THE MOVIE!" North boomed as a black armchair appeared next to Sandy and Pitch settled into it barely nodding at Sandy.

0o0o

A/N: I am so incredibely sorry. I am such a bitch. Forgive me. Here's the new chapter. Yes, Charlotte is alive. Er...dead. A spirit? Whatever. But her and Jack can be together! Bunny and her have some problems and looks like Pitch and her have a daughter/daddy relationship! YAH!


End file.
